Merlin : le commencement
by sabricotte
Summary: Que s'est-il passé avant que Merlin et Arthur se rencontrent pour la première fois ? Et si Merlin et Arthur s'étaient déjà rencontrés ? Si nous revenions au début de la légende ? Source de l'image : viksev.tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La joie dans la cité de Camelot était palpable depuis plusieurs jours. En effet, la reine attendait la venue de l'héritier, un petit garçon qui ferait la joie de son père, le roi Uther Pendragon. Ce fils, qu'il espérait depuis son mariage avec l'amour de sa vie. Au fil des ans, ne voyant rien venir, il demanda conseil auprès de son amie, Nimueh. Nimueh était une sorcière puissante et une très belle et grande femme aux yeux verts émeraude et aux cheveux noirs corbeau qui protégeait le royaume par sa magie, et le roi s'en contentait. Voyant celui-ci désespéré, elle lui dit alors que la magie pouvait lui faire avoir ce fils tant désiré. Uther pesa le pour et le contre, et finalement décida que son devoir envers Camelot était plus important, et qu'il lui fallait un héritier qui lui succéderait à la tête du royaume.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Nimueh était une grande prêtresse de l'ancienne religion, et elle devait, selon elle, rétablir l'équilibre des forces. Si une vie était créée, une autre devait être prise. Et c'est celle de la femme d'Uther qu'elle avait décidé de prendre, car Nimueh désirait secrètement être à la tête du royaume de Camelot, et ainsi en faire un royaume où règnerait une magie si puissante que tout le monde plierait sous son règne.

La magie était légion en ce temps là à Camelot. Uther n'avait rien à en redire, car elle protégeait Camelot et lui donnait un héritier.

Pendant ce temps, dans le petit village d'Ealdor, la vie était tranquille. Celui-ci était constitué de gens simples qui vivaient de leur récoltes et en faisaient profiter le royaume de Camelot, tant elles étaient abondantes. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que le village était très bien vu du roi, et il aimait se promener la forêt environnante avec sa femme.

C'est là qu'Hunith, une femme simple, mais avec beaucoup de prestance et de caractère, vivait seule et s'occupait des animaux du village, ce qui lui donnait une petite importance. Elle avait un don pour les soigner et s'occuper d'eux.

Parmi les gens de la cour se trouvaient des sorciers, des nobles et des seigneurs des dragons. On comptait parmi eux Balinor, un seigneur des dragons qui était respecté par tous. Il y avait aussi Gaius un sorcier qui mettait son pouvoir au service de la médecine et de la science. Lui et Balinor étaient de grands amis et ils se complétaient sur beaucoup de points.

Balinor aimait se rapprocher de la nature, il passait des heures entières voire des jours en forêt, il partait quelque fois très loin de Camelot pour être en communion avec la nature et avec les forces magiques présentes dans chaque parcelle d'arbre.

Il rencontrait parfois des habitants d'Ealdor, et parfois il rencontrait Hunith, qui conduisait les bêtes aux pâturages. Ils avaient déjà bavardé ensemble, et Balinor aidait Hunith à conduire les animaux. Il aimait bien cette dernière, il la trouvait très forte de caractère, intelligente et incroyablement belle. De son côté, Hunith avait assez de travail au village pour penser à l'amour…

La reine profitait de tous les instants de bonheur que lui procurait sa grossesse. C'était un miracle pour elle, elle avait tellement attendu cet enfant, pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour son époux et pour le royaume, à qui il fallait une descendance qui régnerait après eux. Elle imaginait un petit garçon blond comme les blés courant partout. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à avoir un enfant, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle, et d'un seul coup elle s'était retrouvée enceinte, comme une réponse à ses prières. Elle aimait se promener dans le château, les gens la saluaient et la complimentaient sur son état. Elle sentait son bébé bouger beaucoup elle se dit le sourire aux lèvres qu'il serait grand et fort comme son père…. Son père qui était aux petits soins pour sa femme, qui l'entourait d'attention et de cadeaux. Oui, tout était parfait.

De son côté, Nimueh préparait sa vengeance. Elle concoctait une potion pour faire boire à la reine pendant son accouchement, pas pour qu'elle se sente bien non au contraire, c'était une potion pour préparer son âme à être recueillie par Nimueh quand le prince héritier serait né. Et enfin le trône de Camelot serait enfin à elle. Uther ne se douterait de rien, elle ne serait pas inquiétée et elle ferait en sorte que le roi l'épouse ensuite pour prétendre au trône. Son plan était parfait et tout se déroulait comme elle le voulait.

Le jour tant attendu arriva, la servante de la reine vint lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Elle essaya de se lever, mais une douleur lui barra le ventre et le dos. Elle chuta en bas du lit, la servante se précipita à son secours pour l'aider à se relever et elle se rallongea.

« Ma dame vous vous sentez bien ? » dit la jeune fille affolée.

« J'ai mal, je crois que le travail a commencé. Allez chercher Gaius » dit Ygerne.

La servante sortit de la chambre pour prévenir Gaius. Elle croisa Uther dans les couloirs

« Sire, je crois que le travail a commencé pour Dame Ygerne, elle va avoir son bébé ! Je vais chercher Gaius ! » Dit la servante.

Uther courut jusque ses appartements et vit sa femme allongée sur le lit en sueur.

« Ut…Uther, te voilà ! dit Ygerne »

Il se mit à genoux à côté d'elle.

« Chuut ma chérie, calme toi et respire, je suis là avec toi et je ne te quitterai pas » dit Uther l'air soucieux.

La nouvelle se répandit dans le château comme une trainée de poudre. Nimueh en eut vent, et se dépêcha de rejoindre les appartements royaux pour assister à la naissance du bébé, mais aussi pour assister à l'élimination de sa principale rivale…Le sourire aux lèvres, elle prit sa fiole de potion et partit.

La servante arriva aux appartements de Gaius essoufflée. Elle frappa et entra.

« Gaius, la reine se sent mal je crois que le travail a commencé ! » hurla-t-elle presque.

Gaius attrapa ses ustensiles nécessaires à l'accouchement, puis dit à la servante « Cours à la cuisine me chercher une bassine d'eau, et ensuite tu m'apporteras des serviettes ! »

Le médecin se dépêcha de se rendre à la chambre du roi. Pendant ce temps là, Nimueh était déjà arrivée à la chambre et vit Ygerne allongée sur le lit et Uther à côté lui tenant la main. Cette vue la révulsa, mais elle fit semblant d'être concernée par l'évènement.

« Tenez Ma Dame, buvez ceci » dit Nimueh en tendant la fiole de potion.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Uther.

« C'est juste une potion magique qui apaise les douleurs physiques, elle se sentira moins fatiguée ensuite » dit Nimueh.

Uther, qui avait confiance en elle, laissa sa femme boire la potion. Nimueh reprit la fiole, et se mit dans un coin de la pièce pour contempler son œuvre.

Gaius arriva dans la chambre. Il écouta le pouls de la reine, palpa son ventre et dit « oui, le travail a bel et bien commencé. J'aimerais que tout le monde sorte afin que je puisse l'examiner ».

Uther et Nimueh sortirent.

« Ma Dame je vais vous examiner pour voir où le travail en est si vous voulez bien ».

La reine fit oui de la tête. Il l'examina et dit « L'accouchement progresse bien, cela ne devrait plus être long » lui dit-il.

« Gaius, j'ai peur » dit Ygerne en prenant la main de son ami

« C'est normal Ma Dame, ne vous en faites pas, cela devrait aller vite » rassura Gaius

« Oui mais je sais que quelque chose ne va pas aller, je le sens au plus profond de moi. Nimueh m'a donné une potion magique soit disant pour calmer les douleurs mais c'est faux, je sais que c'est faux, je n'ai jamais eu confiance en elle, Gaius. » Dit Ygerne en se relevant sur ses coudes.

« Calmez-vous Ma Dame, il ne vous arrivera rien je vous le promets »

Ygerne se rallongea, haletante. Gaius rappela Uther et Nimueh qui entrèrent dans la pièce. Gaius regarda la sorcière d'un air suspicieux, il n'aimait pas la savoir aux côtés de la reine. Qui plus est après lui avoir donné une potion dont il ignorait l'existence. Uther se rassit aux côtés de sa femme.

Gaius dit « Le travail est déjà bien avancé, cela ne devrait plus être long maintenant. »

Uther se positionna derrière Ygerne pour lui donner plus de force lors de la poussée. L'enfant était presque né, Ygerne poussait de toutes ses forces sous les ordres de Gaius, Uther l'aida autant qu'il puisse le faire.

« Je vois les cheveux du bébé ! Oh il est tout blond ! » Dit Gaius. « Aller Ma Dame, poussez encore une fois ! »

Ygerne rassembla ses dernières forces, et tenta une dernière poussée. Sentant que le moment de la naissance approchait, Nimueh se recula dans l'ombre pour ne pas être vue et incanta une formule magique

« Gast of eald religion gecuman to abysgian se gift hwaet giefan _þ_u for se lif of se colt. Acy_þ_an se mod of Ygerne Pendragon beon _þ_u ! ».

Au moment où elle finissait son incantation, des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre. Gaius posa le bout de chou tout blond et tout potelé sur le ventre d'Ygerne, qui le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Mon petit garçon » dit-elle.

Uther se mit à pleurer avec sa femme et toucha la joue délicate du bébé.

« Oh mon dieu il est magnifique ! » balbutia le nouveau père. Ygerne baisa la joue de son petit garçon et dit « Arthur. Il s'appellera Arthur, comme mon père. Qu'en penses-tu Uther ? »

« Je dis que c'est un prénom qui lui va à ravir » dit Uther.

« Ma Dame, je doit le prendre pour le laver et le changer » dit la servante.

Ygerne embrassa son fils et lui murmura à l'oreille « Mon petit garçon, sois bien fort et courageux, et n'oublie pas que tu as été la plus belle chose que j'ai faite au monde. Je serai toujours là près de toi. Je t'aime très fort » et tendit le bébé à la servante.

« Est-ce que ça va Ygerne ? Comment tu te sens ? » Dit Uther en embrassant sa femme

« Ca va bien merci. Sache que je t'aime et que je ferai de mon mieux pour vous protéger, toi et Arthur d'où je serai. Veille bien sur notre enfant et ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. » Dit Ygerne.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? ».

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Ygerne ? » appela Uther pas de réponse. « Gaius ! Venez voir ici ! Ygerne est inconsciente ! »

Gaius arriva en courant, il examina Ygerne, tenta de prendre son pouls. Aucune pulsation. Il essaya de la réanimer avec des sels et des herbes, aucun effet. Il essaya même la magie, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Alors il se leva de sa chaise.

« Gaius, qu'a-t-elle ? Est-elle fatiguée ? » Demanda Uther.

« Non, Sire. Je crois que notre reine est morte » dit Gaius en baissant la tête.

Uther se précipita au chevet de la reine morte, lui prit la main et hurla de douleur

« NOOOON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Gaius, mais pourquoi sauvez-la ? Mais bon sang ! Continuez s'il vous plait ! » Dit Uther en hurlant.

« Sire, je ne peux rien faire, son agonie n'est pas due à l'enfantement, j'ai essayé de la guérir par magie pour la sauver mes sortilèges n'arrivent pas jusqu'à elle. Cela prouve que son agonie est en fait due à la magie de l'ancienne religion. » Dit Gaius tristement.

« Quoi ? La magie est en cause ? » Dit Uther en pleurant.

Tout deux se regardèrent, comprirent et de retournèrent vers Nimueh, qui était là à contempler la mort d'Ygerne, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle en se rendit pas compte que les deux la dévisageaient, le visage ulcéré de douleur.

Uther se dirigea vers Nimueh et la prit violemment par le bras.

« Mais qu'as-tu fait ? » lui hurla-t-il.

« Je…je n'y peux rien Uther, tu m'as demandé de créer une vie pour que tu ais un héritier, je te l'ai donnée ! Mais pour que l'ordre soit rétabli, une vie devait être prise ! Et je ne peux pas choisir la personne ! » Dit-elle en colère et en se dégageant de l'emprise de Uther.

Uther se retourna vers Gaius.

« Est-ce vrai ? »

Le médecin intervint.

« En effet Sire, lorsque l'on crée une vie sous l'ordre de l'ancienne religion, une autre doit être sacrifiée. Mais par contre, la sorcière PEUT choisir la personne à sacrifier. Et elle a choisi de sacrifier Ygerne ! »

Uther se tourna vers Nimueh des flammes dans les yeux.

« C-comment as-tu pu me priver de mon amour et priver mon fils de sa mère ! » Dit Uther avec un regard rempli de haine et de déception.

Nimueh, interdite répondit.

« Parce que c'est moi qui aurais dû être à sa place, c'est moi que tu aurais dû épouser, nous aurions fait une alliance parfaite, moi avec mes pouvoirs et toi avec ta réputation. Et ainsi le trône de Camelot aurait été à moi ! Et te voir te mettre à genoux devant moi parce que TA femme n'était pas capable de te donner un héritier, cela m'a rendue folle de rage. »

« Ne reparle jamais de ma femme comme ça tu entends ? JAMAIS ! Tu as voulu mon trône, mais tout ce que tu as su faire c'est m'inspirer de la haine, pour toi et tes semblables. Et je te jure qu'à partir de maintenant, je traquerai sans relâche les êtres de ton espèce jusqu'à ce que la magie soit éradiquée de ce royaume. GARDES ! Mettez-la en prison ! »

Les gardes saisirent Nimueh et la conduisirent au cachot. Uther s'approcha du lit où était étendue Ygerne, morte de la magie, et s'effondra dans les bras de Gaius. Une servante arriva avec le petit Arthur dans les bras. Quand Uther regarda son fils, il se jura qu'il allait venger la perte de sa mère.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Uther se rendit à ses appartements. Une fois seul, il s'assit à sa table et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Uther, le roi fort et courageux, pleurait à chaudes larmes, car il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie par sa faute. Oui, il se sentait coupable de la mort de la reine, car il avait usé de magie pour avoir un héritier. Héritier qu'il n'arrivait pas à regarder, ni à aimer. Ce qui le désolait encore plus. Tout son monde parfait s'écroulait. Il n'avait plus de femme et il n'aimait pas son fils. Il pensa à Ygerne qui, juste avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours, lui avait dit de veiller sur leur enfant, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il se rendit compte qu'avec tous ces évènements, il n'avait pas accordé ne serait-ce que deux minutes à son fils. Il se leva et se rendit à la nurserie. Il y trouva la gouvernante en train de changer Arthur.

« Bonsoir » dit-il simplement en s'avançant vers Arthur.

« Bonsoir Sire » dit la gouvernante.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda t-il.

« Il va très bien. C'est un petit garçon courageux qui ne pleure pratiquement jamais. Il sait déjà qu'il a perdu sa mère ce pauvre petit. Mais je fais tout mon possible pour veiller sur lui et jouer le rôle de mère de substitution. » dit la gouvernante.

« Je vous remercie » dit Uther. « Est-ce que je peux… »

« Bien sûr » dit la gouvernante « Il a aussi besoin de son père vous savez, il n'a plus que vous au monde. »

Uther ne répondit pas. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil à bascule et la gouvernante lui tendit le bébé.

« Voilà. Tiens mon petit, voilà ton papa. Oui comme ça c'est bien. Faites attention à sa tête. »

Elle déposa délicatement Arthur dans les bras de son père et quitta la pièce. Père et fils se dévisagèrent intensément. Arthur plongea son regard bleu azur dans celui de son père et instinctivement il tendit sa petite main vers la joue d'Uther. Le roi, pris d'étonnement, n'osa pas bouger, et Arthur alla toucher de ses petits doigts la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, et c'est à cet instant qu'il sentit un amour inconditionnel pour son fils.

« Bonjour Arthur » dit Uther.

« Comme je suis content de te prendre dans mes bras et enfin te connaitre. Tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à ta maman, elle doit te manquer j'en suis sûr, à moi aussi elle me manque beaucoup. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, je te jure que je ferai payer chaque parcelle de magie pour la mort de ta mère. »

Et il serra son fils tout contre lui

« Oh mon fils, ton entrée dans la vie est déjà rude, et ton avenir l'est tout autant. Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir eu. »

Il donna un baiser sur la joue d'Arthur, et se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était endormi, tout contre le cœur de son papa. Il resta là un bon moment, son fils dans ses bras. La gouvernante revint enfin pour trouver le roi et son fils endormis dans le fauteuil à bascule. Elle prit délicatement Arthur des bras de son père qui se réveilla.

« Je…je suis désolé » dit-il.

« Ce n'est rien Sire. Je vais coucher Arthur maintenant. » Dit la gouvernante en le mettant dans son lit.

« Euh…oui. Je vais dans mes appartements. Bonne nuit et veillez bien sur lui. Il n'a plus de mère, et je ne serai pas toujours là pour lui apporter l'amour dont il a besoin. » Dit Uther sur le pas de la porte.

« N'ayez crainte, je veille sur lui comme sur mon propre enfant » dit la gouvernante.

« Merci beaucoup ».

Uther referma la porte, et c'est la seule fois qu'il aurait un lien comme ça avec son fils.

De retour à ses appartements, Uther fut fou de rage et de désespoir devant ce grand lit vide. Il mit en place assez rapidement une chasse aux sorcières. Il avait en sa possession une liste de tous les habitants de Camelot qui avaient des pouvoirs magiques, et assez de livres de magie pour traquer chaque bête magique qu'il arriverait à débusquer.

Pendant des jours et des nuits entières, les arrestations et les exécutions se succédèrent, hommes, femmes, enfants, créatures magiques, tous ces pauvres gens étaient traqués, humiliés, pendus, brûlés vif, il y avait pratiquement une exécution tous les jours, il menait des batailles dans les forêts les plus reculées de son royaume pour y chasser des villages entiers de personnes magiques, il les exécuta de tel un assoiffé de sang et de vengeance. Il noya même des femmes et des enfants d'un village car il les soupçonnait de pratiquer la magie.

Un jour, les gardes repérèrent une créature voler dans le ciel. Un dragon. Ils rapportèrent les faits au roi, qui trouva cela très intéressant. Il somma ses hommes de le capturer. Gardes et chevaliers partirent à la recherche du dragon. Quand ils le trouvèrent, ils essayèrent de le capturer, mais le dragon les attaqua et brûla la moitié de la patrouille. De retour à Camelot, ils en informèrent le roi.

« Sire, nous avons essayé de capturer le dragon, mais nous n'y sommes pas arrivés. Il a attaqué en retour et a décimé la moitié de la garde. » Dit le chevalier.

Uther se renfrogna dans son fauteuil.

« Gaius, que faudrait-il pour capturer un dragon ? »

Gaius sursauta à la question du roi, car il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen.

« Il nous faudrait un seigneur des dragons Sire » dit Gaius.

« Et où puis-je trouver une telle personne ? »

« Je ne sais pas Sire, depuis le début de la grande purge, ils ont tous fui, et quand bien même j'arriverais à en trouver un, il n'acceptera jamais de venir à vous de peur d'être exécuté » dit Gaius un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Uther, qui faisait les cent pas dit « Et si je passais un marché avec lui, que je lui laissais la vie sauve en récompense pour avoir capturé le dragon, serait-il d'accord ? »

« Sire, un seigneur des dragons n'acceptera jamais de conduire un dragon à la mort » dit Gaius.

« Mais mon intention n'est pas de le tuer, mais de l'enfermer dans les sous sols du château pour qu'il serve d'exemple aux autres »

« Je vais essayer de trouver un seigneur des dragons qui acceptera ce marché » dit Gaius en s'inclinant. Puis il sortit de la pièce.

De retour dans ses appartements, Gaius n'en crut pas ses yeux. Comment espérait-il qu'un homme puisse passer un tel pacte avec lui ? Cela équivaudrait à passer un pacte avec le diable et vendre son âme. Il se posa des questions. Est-ce que Uther était sincère ? Allait-il respecter sa parole ? Pourquoi voulait-il un dragon ? Pour s'en servir de trophée ? Il ne pensait qu'à une seule personne, puis que Uther avait décimé la plupart des seigneurs des dragons. Accepterait-il si Uther lui proposait la vie sauve ? Est-ce qu'il aurait assez de bravoure pour renier ses dons et accepter le marché d'Uther ? Ces questions se retournèrent dans sa tête et c'est voyant les premières lueurs du jour qu'il prit sa décision. Puis qu'Uther lui ordonnait d'aller chercher un seigneur des dragons, il n'avait pas le choix. Et il n'en connaissait plus qu'un. Il décida donc d'aller à Ealdor chercher Balinor.

Gaius prépara ses affaires, sella son cheval et partit en direction d'Ealdor, où était caché Balinor, le dernier seigneur des dragons. Des questions lui taraudèrent l'esprit tout au long du chemin. Si bien qu'il fut surpris quand il arriva enfin au village, où il vit que la vie suivait son cours. Les habitants avaient eu vent de ce que le roi faisait, et cela rendait tout le monde suspicieux les uns envers les autres. Surtout quand un inconnu arrivait quelques jours après le début de la grande purge. Un homme nommé Balinor. Il était là officiellement pour aider à la récolte de la moisson. Seule Hunith était au courant des pouvoirs de Balinor, car elle avait été témoin d'un évènement pour le moins rare et magnifique.

~(-)~

_Un jour, en conduisant les bêtes au pâturage, elle vit Balinor prendre le chemin d'une grotte. Elle lui dit bonjour comme à son habitude, et Balinor lui fit voir un œuf caché sous son manteau._

_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hunith._

_ « Promet-moi de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit de ce que je vais te montrer d'accord ? » _

_« Bien sûr Balinor tu peux me faire confiance. » dit Hunith intriguée._

_ « Viens, suis-moi ». _

_Elle laissa ses bêtes au pâturage et au lieu de rentrer chez elle, elle suivit Balinor jusqu'à une grotte. Ils y entrèrent, et Balinor posa l'œuf sur une pierre. Il se tourna vers Hunith. _

_« C'est un œuf de dragon. Je l'ai trouvé seul à l'orée d'une grotte lors de ma promenade. Et seul un seigneur des dragons peut y donner naissance. Et je suis un seigneur des dragons, j'ai des pouvoirs magiques » dit Balinor prudemment en attendant la réaction de Hunith. _

_Elle fut abasourdie par ses révélations. Elle avait senti que Balinor était spécial, mais elle ne savait pas comment le définir. Et elle était fascinée par la magie et par ceux qui la pratiquaient. « Maintenant regarde » dit Balinor en se concentrant sur l'œuf « dracan halig gecuman to lif and byre bu mith to se middangeard. »_

_L'œuf se mit à s'ouvrir, dévoilant un magnifique bébé dragon d'un noir corbeau. _

_« Oh mon dieu ! » dit Hunith les larmes aux yeux. « Il est magnifique ! » _

_Balinor aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, ils pleuraient et riaient tous les deux. _

_« Mais tu vas lui donner un nom aussi ? » _

_« Oui, je dois lui donner un nom. Quel nom tu lui donnerais ? » dit Balinor à Hunith. _

_« Moi ? Hé bien, il est majestueux, noir comme l'ébène, moi je lui donnerais le nom de Merlin. Qu'en penses-tu ? » _

_Balinor rit. _

_« Eh bien va pour Merlin » _

_Il souffla son nom dans l'oreille du dragon. Lorsque celui-ci entendit son nom, il poussa un cri et s'envola. _

_« Mais il ne reste pas avec toi ? » demanda Hunith. _

_« Non, les dragons sont faits pour être libres, mais lorsqu'un seigneur des dragons l'appelle, il ne peux pas l'ignorer et il doit y répondre. » _

_Et c'est à cet instant, après avoir vu Balinor donner vie à une créature magique, et après avoir vu son regard quand le dragon prit son envol, oui c'est à cet instant qu'elle tomba amoureuse de lui._

Gaius arriva devant chez Hunith, attacha son cheval et frappa à la porte. Hunith lui ouvrit. « Gaius ! Que fais-tu par chez nous ! Viens entre ! »

Elle serra son ami dans ses bras.

« J'ai quelque chose à demander à Balinor, je viens de la part du roi » dit Gaius

« Ah bon ? » répond Hunith intriguée.

« Oui, c'est un peu délicat à dire, mais Uther a repéré une créature magique, un dragon, et il s'est mis dans la tête de le capturer pour servir d'exemple aux autres créatures magiques qui veuillent s'en prendre à Camelot. Et pour capturer un dragon, il n'y a qu'une seule solution, il faut un seigneur des dragons, et je n'en connais qu'un qui soit encore en vie » dit Gaius.

« Mais tu crois qu'il prendra bien la chose si tu lui demandes ? » dit Hunith.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Uther m'a demandé expressément de lui ramener un seigneur des dragons pour l'aider à capturer le dragon, en échange d'une vie sauve et tranquille » dit Gaius en secouant la tête.

« Le mieux est que l'onaille le voir dans le champs. Il est en train de récolter la moisson ». dit Hunith en se levant.

Balinor était dans les champs, quand il vit la silhouette familière d'Hunith s'avancer vers lui accompagnée de Gaius.

« Bonjour Balinor » dit Gaius en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Gaius ? Que se passe-t-il ? » dit Balinor inquiet.

« Viens, il faut que je te parle » dit Gaius en le prenant par les épaules.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Hunith. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de Balinor et instinctivement elle lui prit la main. Gaius les regarda tour à tour. Quand Hunith baissa la tête, il comprit que ces deux-là s'aimaient pour de bon.

« Alors, quel est le motif de ta venue ? » dit Balinor.

« Balinor, Uther a vu un dragon voler dans le ciel, et il s'est mis dans la tête de le capturer pour l'emprisonner » dit Gaius en baissant la tête.

« Quoi ? » Balinor se leva brusquement. « Jamais je ne permettrai à Uther de capturer le dragon, alors qu'il exécute tous ceux de mon espèce ! »

Gaius essaya de le raisonner.

« Il a promis de passer un marché avec toi si tu l'aidais à capturer le dragon, il te laisserait la vie sauve et tu pourras vivre en paix. » dit-il.

Balinor regarda Gaius, puis regarda Hunith. Il pensa alors à la vie qu'il pourrait avoir auprès d'elle s'il avait la vie sauve. Une vie calme et tranquille auprès de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il se tourna vers Hunith « Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Elle se leva et se positionna auprès de Balinor.

« Ce qu'il te demande là est extrêmement délicat, car il faut que tu renies ton don de seigneur des dragons pour un roi qui traque ton espèce et les exécute ? Il faut que tu te poses les bonnes questions. Est-ce que cela vaut la peine ? Est-ce que tu fais confiance à Uther ? Va-t-il honorer sa parole ? Toi, Gaius qui le connait bien, est-ce que tu crois qu'il fera ce qu'il promet ? Parce que ton don est le plus précieux des dons, il ne faut pas le gâcher pour espérer vivre une vie tranquille ensemble, et par la suite ne pas supporter de te regarder dans une glace car tu auras eu l'impression de trahir les tiens. » Dit Hunith.

Gaius prit la parole

« Pour être tout à fait franc, Uther est aveuglé par la haine contre la magie, et je n'ai absolument aucune certitude qu'il tiendra parole. Quoi qu'il en soit, il veut juste capturer le dragon, il ne veut pas l'exécuter. Donc nous pourrons par la suite intervenir ensemble afin de le libérer lorsqu'Uther ne sera plus roi. »

Balinor réfléchissait. « Soit. Je veux bien l'aider, si ce n'est que pour le capturer, nous pourrons toujours le libérer après, et je prends le risque, si cela peut me permettre de vivre auprès de Hunith le reste de ma vie.

« D'accord. » dit Gaius. Alors partons dès demain.

Balinor commença à rassembler ses affaires tandis qu'Hunith préparait la couche de Gaius. « Es-tu sûr de toi ? » Dit Hunith à Balinor en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Ecoute, j'ai passé toute ma vie à ne vivre que pour mes dons, alors je veux aussi vivre pour moi-même, parce que j'ai trouvé la femme la plus formidable qui soit. Et j'aimerais vivre en paix avec elle » Dit-il en embrassant Hunith.

« Soit, tu sais que je te soutiendrai quoi que tu décides, mais je pars avec toi ».

« Non. Tu dois rester ici. Ecoute. Je n'ai pas confiance en Uther. Et je veux te savoir en sécurité. Si je dois mourir, je ne veux pas qu'il te prenne avec moi. » dit Balinor.

« Mais Balinor, je suis avec toi, de plus, je dois te parler d'une chose importante ».

Balinor prit Hunith dans ses bras et dit

« Nous en parlerons à mon retour d'accord ? »

« Bien, mais dépêche-toi de finir ce que tu as à faire à Camelot et rentre vite. » dit Hunith. Balinor serra Hunith et lui baisa le front.

« Pour l'instant, allons nous coucher. »

Hunith se sentit bien triste de ne pas pouvoir accompagner Balinor mais il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas s'exposer à Uther. Pas dans son état…

Le lendemain matin, Balinor et Gaius prirent la route, après que Balinor ait dit au revoir passionnément à celle qu'il aimait.

En le regardant partir, elle fut prise d'une violente nausée qui secoua tout son corps. Tellement qu'elle tomba à genoux devant la porte. Cette fois-ci, elle en était sûre, les symptômes parlaient pour elle. Elle attendait un enfant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Balinor et Gaius étaient sur leurs chevaux et se rendaient à Camelot au pas, en silence. Balinor pensait aux conséquences de son acte, il pesait encore le pour et le contre, et Gaius pensait de son côté et se sentait coupable de le faire agir de la sorte. Ils arrivèrent aux portes de Camelot aux dernières lueurs du jour. Balinor s'installa dans les appartements de Gaius, et de suite les gardes les prièrent de les suivre car le roi demandait à les voir immédiatement à la salle du conseil. Le dragonnier ne put cacher son inquiétude et sa nervosité.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle du conseil où Uther les attendait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'accueil fut plutôt froid et distant. Uther n'alla pas par quatre chemins.

« Ah ! Gaius ! Enfin ! Vous avez trouvé un seigneur des dragons ! » Dit Uther en se levant de son siège.

« Oui Sire, je vous présente Balinor. » dit Gaius en s'inclinant et en se retournant vers Balinor.

« Bonjour votre Altesse » dit-il en s'inclinant.

« Bien, Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ? » dit Uther.

« Oui Sire. Vous allez me demander de vous aider à capturer un dragon ? »

« Je vois que Gaius vous a mis au courant. »

« Il m'a dit aussi qu'un marché allait être passé entre vous et moi si je vous aidais. » dit Balinor sur la défensive.

« Mmmm…si vous m'aidez à capturer le dragon, je vous laisse la vie sauve et vous pourrez vivre en paix, à partir du moment où vous me donnez votre parole en retour de ne pas utiliser la magie. » dit Uther en se dirigeant vers la table.

« Mais qu'allez vous faire du dragon ? » demandait Balinor au roi.

« Eh bien je vais l'enfermer dans les profondeurs du château comme exemple à toutes les créatures qui oseront s'attaquer à Camelot ».

Balinor se leva de sa chaise d'un coup.

« Mais les dragons sont faits pour vivre libres ! Il n'est pas votre trophée de chasse ! »

Uther se retourna sur Balinor, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bien, libre à vous de ne pas accepter. Alors vous serez à ma merci. En un mot, vous serez jeté en prison et demain vous serez mort ! »

Deux gardes apparurent de chaque côté de Balinor en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« D'accord….j'accepte. Je ferai appel au dragon demain dans la clairière derrière le château. Pas besoin de cordes ni d'épées, le dragon m'obéira » dit Balinor.

Cela fendait le cœur de Balinor de devoir faire ça, mais il pensait avant tout à Hunith.

Gaius et Balinor revernirent aux appartements de Gaius, silencieux. Ils dinèrent en silence, puis restèrent là à lire.

« Balinor, es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ? » dit Gaius en levant les yeux de son livre.

« C'est la seule solution pour moi d'avoir une vie paisible auprès de Hunith » Gaius sourit.

« Oui je me doute, j'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez au village » Balinor baissa la tête et rougit.

« Ca me fend le cœur de faire ça tu sais. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus le choix. Soit je le fais, soit je suis mort.» dit Balinor tristement.

« Oui je le sais. Mais tu peux encore partir cette nuit et ne pas faire ce qu'Uther te demande. » dit Gaius.

« Mais cela te mettrait dans une situation délicate, je ne veux pas que tu prennes à cause de moi, pire d'être exécuté. »

Gaius secoua la tête résigné

« Aller. Allons dormir. Une longue journée nous attend demain».

La nuit fut courte, aucun des deux amis n'arrivaient à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Balinor se rendit dans la forêt pour se ressourcer, et peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Car il était un seigneur des dragons, et en le faisant capturer, il reniait tout ce à quoi il croyait, tout ce pour quoi il était né. Il reniait ses origines, ses croyances, ses dons. Oui il faisait tout ça pour lui, pour pouvoir avoir une vie normale avec Hunith. C'était égoïste, mais il s'en fichait quelque part, il avait trouvé l'amour alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, il avait jusqu'à maintenant vécu pour la magie, par la magie, et maintenant il voulait vivre pour lui. Et puis, il se persuadait que dans quelques années, il pourrait revenir délivrer le dragon.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il rentra aux appartements de Gaius. Quand il entra, il vit une servante accompagnée d'un bébé d'une blondeur incroyable, les yeux d'un bleu profond comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Ce bébé devait avoir 6 ou 7 mois et Gaius était en train de l'examiner.

« Tout va bien, il est en parfaite santé » dit Gaius en souriant pour qu'il vienne dans ses bras.

Balinor regarda Gaius puis l'enfant. « Balinor, je te présente le petit Arthur Pendragon » dit Gaius en se retournant.

« C'est le fils de Uther et Ygerne ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » dit Gaius.

« Alors, c'est à cause de lui que la chasse aux sorcières a commencé ? » dit Balinor à Gaius.

« Ne lui en veux pas. Ce petit est né grâce à la magie, il n'a rien demandé » dit Gaius pensif.

« Il a déjà souffert le pauvre. Il a déjà perdu sa mère, et son père est trop en colère contre la magie et lui-même pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que passer 5 minutes avec lui. De plus, il a déjà un destin tout tracé ce petit. »

« Oui. Le futur roi de Camelot » dit Balinor ironiquement.

« Pas seulement » dit Gaius.

« Certains druides disent qu'Arthur est le roi présent et à venir qui unifiera des terres d'Albion et qui construira un royaume où régnera la magie et la paix ».

Balinor regarda Gaius éberlué.

« Vraiment ? Et tu crois en ces légendes ? Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il va être élevé dans la haine contre la magie » dit-il en fixant Arthur du regard.

Soudain, Arthur plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Balinor. Il vit tant de douceur dans son regard qu'il se dit que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Oui, il avait envie d'y croire, et ainsi, quand Arthur deviendrait roi, il pourrait enfin libérer le dragon qu'il était sur le point de capturer pour sa propre liberté.

Balinor avança une main vers Arthur, qui lui tendait les bras. Et subitement, bébé Arthur se retrouva dans ses bras, riant aux éclats quand il toucha la barbe piquante de celui-ci. Balinor sourit.

« Tu sais que tu es un beau bébé toi ? Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère » dit-il en soulevant le bébé.

Tandis qu'il riait de plus belle, Balinor le rendit à sa gouvernante.

« J'aimerais avoir un fils comme lui un jour » dit Balinor pendant qu'Arthur faisait la moue parce que le monsieur à la barbe qui pique l'avait remis à sa gouvernante.

Il aimait bien ce monsieur qui le soulevait dans les airs et qui lui piquait ses petites mains.

« Tu l'auras un jour j'en suis certain. Dés que tu auras fait ce que Uther veux, tu pourras retourner auprès de Hunith et faire plein de petits bébés » dit Gaius les yeux rieurs.

~(-)~

A Ealdor, Hunith était inquiète pour Balinor. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait avoir confiance en Uther, si il allait réellement le laisser tranquille une fois ce dragon capturé. Quelque chose en elle ressentait que ça n'allait pas se dérouler comme Balinor le souhaitait. D'ailleurs, elle ressentait énormément de choses en ce moment. Il lui arrivait même de faire des rêves prémonitoires. Elle mettait cela sur le compte de sa grossesse et des hormones. Sa grossesse se passa tranquillement bien que les gens du village virent d'un très mauvais œil une femme avec un étranger. Elle sentait déjà son enfant bouger. Elle était tellement contente d'être enceinte et elle avait tellement hâte de le dire à Balinor que ces détails étaient futiles. Non. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était les rêves qu'elle faisait la nuit. Elle était pourchassée par un vieil homme qui lui parlait sans cesse d'une « prophétie », et cela mettait en cause l'avenir de son enfant. Elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre le lendemain, juste un brouillard et le sentiment que son enfant allait être particulier.


	4. Chapter 3-1

~(-)~

Balinor se rendit dans la salle du conseil accompagné de Gaius, pour mettre au point un plan pour capturer le dragon.

« Balinor, vous voilà. Nous pouvons donc commencer » dit Uther en s'asseyant sur son siège.

Balinor prit la parole.

« Il me semble que l'entrée de la grotte se trouve justement derrière la clairière n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Les forgerons ont déjà construit une chaine et l'ont solidement ancrée dans la roche» dit Uther.

« Donc je vais appeler le dragon à l'entrée de la grotte et il faudrait quelques chevaliers afin de lui enserrer la chaine au pied du dragon.» dit Balinor, tandis que la nausée commençait à le gagner.

« D'accord et ils auront eux-mêmes des armes pour venir à bout du dragon si il se défend » dit Uther.

« Pas la peine de feu ni d'armes. Un dragon est obligé de m'obéir, quelle que soit ma requête. »

« Bien. Dans ces cas là la grotte est prête. Vous pourrez le convoquer quand vous voulez » dit Uther.

Le moment tant attendu arriva.

Balinor se positionna dans la grotte, accompagné de dix chevaliers portant la chaine et récita sa formule.

« Oh dracan ! Acy_þ_an dryhten miht gecuman to ic beon to ic gebod ! »

Balinor attendit quelques minutes quand enfin le dragon arriva dans la grotte. Il se posa devant Balinor et il n'eut même pas eu le temps de réagir que les chevaliers avait attaché le dragon. Le dragon se mit à gronder et envoya des flammes sur les chevaliers qui furent tous décimés, brûlés vifs. Une fois Balinor et le dragon seuls, il ne pût s'empêcher de le blâmer.

« Ainsi tu m'as convoqué pour me faire emprisonner ? » dit calmement le dragon.

« Que t'a promis Uther pour que tu renies ainsi tes valeurs de seigneur des dragons ? »

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » dit Balinor.

« Je m'appelle Kilgharra. » dit le dragon.

Balinor s'inclina devant le dragon.

« Uther m'a promis que je serai libre de toute poursuite contre moi. Je l'ai fait par amour pour une femme. Je ne veux pas seulement être esclave de mes dons. Je veux aussi vivre ma vie d'homme. »

« Soit» dit le dragon.

« Tu veux sacrifier une partie de toi pour que l'autre partie puisse vivre. Mais attention à toi dragonnier. L'âme d'Uther est corrompue par la haine de la magie. Et tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts. »

« Mais je reviendrai » dit Balinor.

« Lorsque Arthur sera roi, je promets de venir te libérer de ces entrailles pour que tu puisses enfin vive libre ».

« Tu parles de la prophétie » dit le dragon.

« Fais attention, le chemin d'Arthur sera semé d'embûches. Il faut que la seconde partie de la prophétie soit accomplie avant. »

Balinor demanda intrigué « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Arthur est le roi présent et à venir qui unifiera les terres d'Albion. Mais il sera confronté à de nombreux ennemis. Il ne réussira qu'avec le soutien du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, celui qui réussira à faire revenir la magie dans ce royaume et qui unira les deux univers pour créer Albion. »

Balinor resta interloqué face à cette révélation.

« Et quel est le nom de ce sorcier ? » lui demanda-t-il ?

« Je ne peux le dire. La prophétie ne se mettra en place que lorsque le sorcier sera né. Pas avant. Seules quelques personnes magiques connaissent son nom pour qu'il puisse venir au monde. La révélation de la prophétie ne doit pas avoir lieu avant sa naissance car cet enfant naitra de la magie et la magie naitra de lui. Il sera lui-même la source de la magie. »

Balinor se sentit faible d'un coup, il se mit à genoux.

« Grands dieux mais quand naitra-t-il ? »

« Il est sur le point de naitre. Il a été créé de la magie juste après la naissance d'Arthur. »

« Alors, c'est Arthur qui a fait naitre cette nouvelle source de magie ? » sourit Balinor.

« Mais, qui sera sa mère ? Comment naitra-t-il ? »

« Sa mère est une femme au cœur pur qui vit non loin de là, dans le village…. ».

Le dragon n'eut pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Uther fit son apparition pour contempler son œuvre.

« Bien, bien, bien » dit Uther en souriant à Balinor.

« Je vois que vous avez rempli votre tâche ».

A cet instant, le dragon déploya ses ailes comme si il allait attaquer, mais Balinor l'en empêcha.

« Pas maintenant Kilgharra. Sinon tout ce dont tu viens de me parler n'aura plus de sens et plus d'avenir ».

Le dragon se calma de suite.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » dit Uther en dévisageant Balinor.

« De choses que seul un dragon peut dire à son dragonnier » dit Balinor en jetant un regard froid à Uther, tellement froid qu'il n'osait pas dire une parole de plus.

« Balinor, suivez-moi, je dois remplir ma part du contrat maintenant ».

Et ils partirent tout les deux laissant le dragon seul hurler sa frustration et sa colère.

Balinor retourna aux appartements de Gaius encore sous le choc de l'acte qu'il avait commis plus la révélation de la prophétie.

« Est-ce que tu as fait ce que tu devais faire ? » interrogea Gaius.

« Oui, le dragon a été capturé et enchainé » dit tristement Balinor.

« Je vais rassembler mes affaires, signer le contrat de Uther et m'en aller retrouver Hunith et oublier cette histoire ».

« Bien » dit simplement Gaius.

« Je viens avec toi afin de témoigner de votre accord ».

Une fois que Balinor eut rassemblé ses affaires, ils se rendirent à la salle du conseil où l'attendait Uther et ses conseillers.

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! » dit Uther lorsqu'il vit entrer Balinor et Gaius.

« Oui, Sire » dit Balinor.

« Maintenant, donnez-moi un ordre écrit qui stipule que vous me laissez libre de mes actes et je m'en vais. »

Uther se tourna vers sa chaise, s'assit et dit d'une voix tout à fait calme

« Mais moi je ne marchande pas avec un sorcier. Vous m'avez aidé à capturer le dragon, votre tâche est finie, mais la mienne ne s'arrête pas là. Mon devoir est d'éradiquer tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à la magie et vous y êtes trop proche. Gardes ! Mettez-le au cachot ! Et demain vous serez exécuté et brûlé pour avoir usé de sorcellerie. »

Balinor regarda Uther, puis Gaius, puis à nouveau Uther.

« Vous êtes un traitre ! Vous m'avez dit que j'aurais la vie sauve si je vous aidais, et vous m'envoyez au bûcher ?! Mais regardez-vous ! C'est vous que l'on devrait brûler ! Si j'avais su je n'aurais pas arrêté le dragon ! Vous seriez mort ! » dit Balinor en se débattant entre les gardes.

« Allez en enfer Uther Pendragon ! » sur ces mots les gardes emmenèrent Balinor au cachot.

Pendant ce temps Gaius contemplait la scène, dépassé par les évènements. Il avait fait confiance au roi, il lui avait amené Balinor en se félicitant qu'au moins un de ses amis puisse vivre en sécurité. Gaius s'approcha du roi. On pouvait lire dans son regard la déception.

« Sire, pourquoi ? » la simple question de Gaius fit sursauter Uther, qui ne s'y attendait as du tout.

Il se mit à lire des papiers officiels sur la table.

« Balinor est un sorcier qu'on le veuille ou non. Donc il sera puni comme les autres » dit Uther en évitant de regarder Gaius.

« Je vous ai fait confiance, j'ai été cherché Balinor, je l'ai persuadé de venir car je croyais en vous » dit Gaius en s'asseyant à côté de Uther.

« Vous avez trahi ma confiance, je vous ai amené un ami parce que je croyais que vous étiez loyal, mais je me suis trompé. J'ai été trompé ».

Uther s'arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait et regarda Gaius

« Mais vous savez bien que la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore en vie c'est parce que vous m'apportez régulièrement des informations » dit Uther ironique.

« Mais si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça, il y a de la place pour deux sur le bûcher ».

Gaius s'inclina devant le roi, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'était trahi lui-même en acceptant le marché qu'Uther lui avait proposé. Mais là, il n'acceptait pas cette situation. Il se retira de la salle du conseil, laissant Uther et son sourire vainqueur. Il fallait qu'il le délivre. Il ne pouvait pas rester là et regarder Balinor brûler.

~(-)~

A Ealdor, Hunith faisait toujours ces mêmes rêves, d'un vieil homme qui lui parlait d'une prophétie où son enfant y avait un rôle à jouer. Mais elle était tellement heureuse de son « petit miracle » comme elle l'appelait. Seule ombre au tableau, Balinor n'était pas là, il ne savait pas et il lui manquait terriblement. Elle voulait en parler avec lui, de ses rêves, de cette prophétie mais elle ne pouvait pas, et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le sentiment qu'elle devrait élever cet enfant seule.

~(-)~

La nuit était tombée sur le château. Gaius avait en tête de libérer Balinor. Il ne pouvait se résigner à fermer les yeux. Pas cette fois. Donc il alla dans la chambre d'Uther, vola la clé des cachots. Il l'a mis dans sa poche au moment où Uther rentrait.

« Que faites-vous ici Gaius ? » demanda-t-il méfiant.

« Je voulais m'excuser Sire pour ce que je vous ai dit. Et j'aimerais dîner avec vous pour que l'on puisse discuter des prochaines arrestations » dit Gaius avec une idée derrière la tête.

« Parfait Gaius, faisons cela. Rendez-vous ce soir au dîner alors ».

Gaius s'inclina et sortit. Il alla directement aux cachots prétextant vouloir donner un remède au prisonnier.

« Gaius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là traitre ! » hurla Balinor.

« Chuuut calme-toi veux-tu, le roi a également abusé de ma confiance, et tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'en veux. » dit Gaius en baissant la tête.

« Et tu es un ami, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. Pas cette fois ».

Il tendit les clés du cachot.

« Tiens, voilà les clés pour t'échapper. Je ne peux pas me permettre que l'on m'accuse de t'avoir libéré, car je dois rester proche du roi pour pouvoir contrôler ce qui se passe. Alors j'ai dit au roi que je dînerai avec lui, et là tu t'échapperas d'accord ? »

Balinor se retourna et fit le tour de sa cellule.

« Donc ça veut dire que je devrai vivre en reclus, mais franchement à quoi ça m'a servi ? » hurla presque Balinor.

« Je sais » dit Gaius. « Mais tu seras encore en vie »

« Et Hunith ? Je ne peux pas retourner la voir, sinon ils risquent de s'en prendre à elle » dit tristement Balinor.

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle Balinor. Je vais la mettre au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé et lui expliquer que tu reviendras pas par ma faute ».

Balinor appuya sa tête sur les barreaux.

« Je suis désolé Balinor ». dit Gaius en secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est rien Gaius, je savais que le bonheur n'était pas pour moi de toute façon » dit Balinor abattu.

« Prend soin d'elle d'accord ? »

« Je n'y manquerai pas » soupira Gaius

« Adieu mon ami ».

Puis Gaius disparut avant que les gardes ne trouvent sa visite trop longue.

Balinor attendit que les gardes baissent leur vigilance, il en profita pour utiliser la clé, ouvrit la porte, et sortit en courant. Les gardes repèrent Balinor et commencèrent à lui courir après, alors il lança un sort qui fit basculer les gardes en arrière pour les assommer. Il arriva dans les sous sols du château. Il trouva la porte donnant sur l'extérieur, la fit sauter d'un regard. Il était dehors lorsqu'il entendit le tocsin sonner. Il courut vers la forêt pour profiter de sa noirceur.

Le tocsin retentissait dans la ville, des gardes firent irruption dans la salle à manger où étaient installés Uther et Gaius en train de manger.

« Sire, le prisonnier s'est échappé ! »

Uther envoya valser son verre de rage

« Cherchez partout ! Il faut le retrouver ! Vite ! » Hurla-t-il après les gardes.

Uther regarda alors Gaius

« Vous n'avez rien à voir là dedans n'est-ce pas ? »

Gaius fit l'étonné.

« Mais non Sire, je suis là avec vous, et puis Balinor est un sorcier, il a pu très bien s'échapper par lui-même hors de cette cellule».

Uther se rassit.

« Bien. J'espère qu'on le retrouvera. Je veux le voir brûler Gaius. »

Gaius se leva, s'inclina et se retira, une boule de colère à l'estomac.

Balinor s'enfuit en courant loin, très loin de Camelot pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Il marcha toute la nuit à travers les forêts de Camelot. Il arriva enfin aux frontières des royaumes de Camelot et de Cendred. Les larmes aux yeux, il ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin, maudissant Uther de lui avoir arraché sa dignité, sa vie, son amour. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand il trouva une grotte au milieu du royaume de Cendred. Il s'y installa, bien décidé à ne plus avoir de relation quelle qu'elle soit avec un autre être humain. La nature lui suffisait amplement. Et il fit une croix sur l'amour de sa vie, sans savoir qu'une vie grandissait en elle, sans savoir que c'était elle, la mère du futur grand sorcier de la prophétie.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Gaius se retrouva dans ses appartements vides, Balinor s'était enfui. Il était de nouveau seul. Il alla se coucher, mais n'arrivait pas à dormir, des questions se succédaient dans sa tête et la culpabilité le rongeait. Il devait prendre la route pour Ealdor demain pour annoncer à Hunith que Balinor ne reviendrait pas. Comment allait-il lui annoncer ? Quelle serait sa réaction ? Allait-t-elle lui en vouloir ? Irait-t-elle à sa recherche pour continuer de vivre avec lui ? Tant de questions qui virent le jour gagner la chambre de Gaius. Il se leva, prépara ses affaires, alla seller son cheval et parti en direction de Ealdor.

De son côté, Hunith était inquiète pour Balinor qui ne revenait pas, et elle se posait énormément de questions. Est-ce que Uther respecterait sa part du contrat ? Et s'il était mort, exécuté par Uther ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, elle aurait eu la visite de Gaius qui serait venu lui annoncer la nouvelle….

Un jour, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Fébrile, elle alla ouvrir pensant qu'il s'agissait de Balinor, qui allait voir de suite son état. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle comprit que Balinor de reviendrait pas, vu que c'étais Gaius qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle eut soudain une faiblesse.

« Gaius ! Mon dieu est-il…est-ce que Balinor est… »

« Mort ? Non Hunith » dit Gaius.

Il regarda Hunith en deux fois quand il aperçut son ventre.

« Mais….mais wouaouh ! » Gaius en perdit ses mots.

« Entre Gaius » dit Hunith.

Ayant reprit ses esprits, il entra, tout en continuant de regarder Hunith, et de penser que cet enfant vivrait sans son père, ce qui accentua son malaise de culpabilité.

« Alors si tu es là, c'est qu'il est arrivé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Hunith fut obligée de s'asseoir. Gaius baissa la tête.

« Nous avons tous été bernés par Uther. Une fois le dragon capturé, Uther n'a pas tenu sa promesse et a décidé d'enfermer Balinor et de l'exécuter. Je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir et depuis il est parti et je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Je suis désolé Hunith j'aurais tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement » dit Gaius en secouant la tête.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, j'ai arraché Balinor à la vie qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, et maintenant je te vois dans ton état….mon dieu je suis tellement désolé » dit Gaius qui se mit à pleurer.

« Gaius, non, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Cette décision a été prise de concert, Balinor aurait très bien pu refuser, j'aurais très bien pu être totalement contre. La principal c'est qu'il aille bien, même si je ne sais pas où il est et même si il ne saura jamais pour son enfant… » dit Hunith en posant la main sur son ventre.

Gaius sourit à cette vue. « Alors comme ça tu attends un enfant ? »

« On dirait oui » dit Hunith en riant.

« C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle pour toi » dit-il en posant la main sur le ventre d'Hunith.

« N'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle.

« C'est un vrai miracle Gaius, je ne m'étais jamais imaginée avoir un enfant, et encore moins avoir un enfant magique. C'est bizarre, je sens certaines choses, des facultés qui se dégagent de lui et que je sens. » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui bien sur qu'il si il tient de son père » dit Gaius en rigolant.

« Mais je pense que c'est plus que ça » dit Hunith.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda Gaius intrigué.

« Et bien je fais des rêves bizarres où un homme me parle d'une prophétie où mon enfant y aura un rôle majeur. Il me parle aussi d'une autre personne qu'il devra protéger, qu'il fut conçu au moment où cette personne est née, et que plus tard ils se retrouveront pour faire de grandes choses. De quoi parle cet homme Gaius ? » dit Hunith.

Gaius la regarda, puis regarda son ventre. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ? Il avait entendu parler de la prophétie où le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps viendrait sur terre pour protéger le roi présent et à venir et ensemble ils construiraient le plus grand royaume jamais connu et où la magie renaîtrait. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… le sorcier le plus puissant, là, devant lui ? Gaius pâlit soudainement puis il comprit. L'enfant d'Hunith était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et Arthur était ce roi.

« Est-ce que tu connais le début de ta grossesse ? » demanda Gaius en examinant le ventre d'Hunith.

Hunith rougit « Quand Balinor a fui Camelot et qu'il est venu habiter chez moi ».

Gaius réfléchit, oui, Balinor était parti lors du commencement de la grande purge, quelques jours après la naissance d'Arthur. Gaius en resta interloqué. Maintenant il en était sûr, ce petit était bien le plus grand sorcier, il était né de la magie et la magie naîtrait de lui. Mais il ne dit rien à Hunith, pour ne pas l'inquiéter ni l'angoisser.

« Bon » dit Gaius.

« Je vais t'examiner et te dire à quand remonte le début de ta grossesse ».

Gaius examina Hunith, il était clair qu'elle était avancée dans sa grossesse, mais surtout il sentit une énergie très puissante, toute cette magie qui se dégageait déjà de lui. Il était clair que cet enfant était la magie même. Et Gaius ne sentit pas de mal dans cette magie, elle était pure et belle. Gaius retenait ses larmes. Ainsi c'était vrai. La magie allait renaitre un jour avec Arthur. Il se retourna vers Hunith.

« Ton petit naîtra le jour de l'équinoxe d'hiver, où la lune sera à son paroxysme » dit Gaius.

« Mais comment le sais-tu ? » dit Hunith. Gaius ne dit rien et sourit.

« Ah oui, cette fameuse prophétie hein ? »

Hunith était prête à tout accepter tant que son enfant serait en bonne santé et heureux. Hunith en déduisit donc que son enfant naitrait dans 4 mois.

« Je reviendrai le moment venu » dit Gaius à Hunith.

« Repose-toi et prend soin de toi ».

« Merci Gaius ».

Il sortit et Hunith, après avoir fermé la porte, s'effondra sur sa chaise et pleura à chaudes larmes. Ses craintes étaient fondées, elle devrait élever son enfant seule, et qui plus est un enfant avec des pouvoirs magiques. Elle aurait aimé que Balinor soit là pour la guider, pour le guider dans son apprentissage de la magie. C'est perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle s'endormit la tête entre ses bras sur la table.

~(-)~

Elle rêva qu'elle courait dans un champ et vit Balinor en train de récolter la moisson, elle le vit et elle était heureuse, quand soudain, Balinor disparut la laissant seule. Paniquée, elle commença à courir pour le chercher, quand elle vit l'orée d'une forêt, et y entra. Il faisait sombre, elle avait peur. D'un coup, alors qu'elle errait seule dans la forêt, elle vit un homme qui se tenait debout. Quand elle le vit, elle voulut faire demi-tour et s'enfuir mais à peine fut-elle retournée qu'il lui fit face de nouveau.

« Que me voulez-vous ? Cela fait des mois que vous hantez mes rêves ! Ne faites pas de mal à mon bébé » ! dit-elle en hurlant

« Vous n'aurez pas mon enfant ! Jamais ! »

Elle hurlait de tout son être, tellement qu'elle se retrouva à genoux.

« Je ne suis pas là pour prendre votre enfant » dit l'homme à la barbe blanche, il se tenait debout tenant un bâton, il portait une tunique rouge.

« Mais que voulez-vous enfin ! » elle se mit à pleurer, lasse de tout ça. Le vieil homme s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

« Je m'appelle Emrys. Et je suis l'âme de votre futur enfant. » dit-il solennellement.

Hunith releva la tête vers lui. « Quoi ? Mais ? Vous ? Un vieillard ? »

Emrys se mit à rire. « Oui, Hunith, mais je n'aurai pas cette apparence là. Enfin….pas maintenant ».

Il fit une pause pour laisser Hunith se remettre puis il continua.

« Je suis venu vous dire de ne pas avoir peur de ce qui va se passer. J'ai senti votre crainte et vos doutes quand à élever un enfant magique. Tout commence de façon assez difficile pour lui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre enfant sera comme vous, bon, loyal et gentil et sa magie sera bénéfique. Il doit naitre bientôt, enfin _nous_ devrions naitre bientôt ».

Il prit la main d'Hunith.

« Nous allons naître de la magie, et la magie naîtra avec nous, une magie forte, sage, bénéfique, comme vous, je vous ai choisie pour tout ça. Nous allons faire d'immenses choses qui permettront à la magie de renaitre dans le royaume, nous devons nous allier et protéger le roi présent et à venir qui lui est déjà revenu, nous nous sommes quittés il n'y a pas si longtemps, les portes d'Avalon se sont ouvertes pour nous. Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. »

Hunith avança la main vers le visage du vieil homme et la posa sur sa joue. Emrys ne bougea pas, stupéfait par ce geste rempli d'amour et de générosité.

« Alors comme ça c'est un garçon ? » dit-elle en caressant la joue d'Emrys.

« Aux dernières nouvelles oui » dit Emrys en posant sa main sur la main d'Hunith.

Hunith posa sa main sur son ventre, sans retirer l'autre main de la joue.

« Oh mon dieu comme je suis contente » Elle se mit à pleurer et rire en même temps.

« Désolée »

« Ce n'est rien » dit Emrys.

« Et je le sais, cet enfant aura une très bonne constitution physique malgré qu'il sera grand et fin. Je veille à ce que mon futur corps soit parfait ! » dit Emrys en rigolant.

« Merci, merci de vous être montré à moi » dit Hunith en serrant Emrys dans ses bras.

« J'étais très angoissée par tout ça, ces rêves, cette prophétie. Maintenant je sais où je vais, je sais qui sera mon fils et comment je devrai l'élever. Et je sais que je l'aime déjà ».

Emrys plongea les yeux dans ceux d'Hunith.

« Merci à vous, votre compréhension, votre loyauté et de votre amour, _mère_ » dit Emrys en serrant Hunith dans ses bras à son tour.

Après un long moment, Hunith se réveilla, plus sereine que jamais. Elle était prête à avoir cet enfant, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter.


End file.
